<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Dip by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898805">Just a Dip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns'>DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Timeline What Timeline, mentions of nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never simple with Dean, but Hermione was not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was [Hermione and Dean camping beside a lake and going swimming as the sun rises].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Impala was parked in a clearing near the lakeside. It would have been parked safely under the tree, but Dean didn’t want any stray branches making a scratch on Baby. </p>
<p>The blonde swore that this was strictly a camping trip as they prepped the tent. Hermione knew better. She wouldn’t be the Brightest Witch if she believed Dean so easily. The only issue with her conclusion is that she doesn’t know which creature Dean was hunting. As long as it wasn’t her...again; that's another story. </p>
<p>Resigned with the fact that Dean had no plans of telling her the real details of the trip, Hermione played along. Not that she didn’t stay vigilant from the time they arrived at the lake to her current position at its bank. Moody would be proud. </p>
<p>With her wand secured, Hermione leaned back in the grass while her bare feet rocked in the cool waters of the lake. It was nighttime by the time they finished setting things up thanks to Dean wanting to do things his way—mind you, <em> wasn’t </em>the Muggle way—but Hermione didn’t mind the chance to see the dawn. </p>
<p>A plethora of stars danced and twinkled above her in the cloudless sky, accompanied by the bright moon pulling gently at the water. The Black Lake has its moments at Hogwarts, but this...this was so breathtaking and peaceful.</p>
<p>Too bad her peace would be disrupted by the loud roar of a warrior. Except it wasn’t a warrior. It was Dean, who was supposed to be gathering firewood.</p>
<p>As his rushing, thunderous steps came closer, the brunette huffed and prepared to give him an earful. Yet as she turned around, what she saw stupefied her, and her gasp came out as a strangled squeak.</p>
<p>In the midst of her stunned silence, Dean passed Hermione and jumped into the lake. Shortly afterward, she recovered from her stupor with so many things racing through the witch’s head. She closed her eyes, lifted her hand, and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Dean,” she said calmly, slowly opening her eyes. </p>
<p>The blonde in question raked his fingers through his hair and donned an innocent expression, which was effectively ruined by his gradually growing cheeky grin. “Yes ma’am,” he replied.</p>
<p>Despite her calm demeanor, Hermione was unable to hide the faint pink on her cheeks. “Why…” she had to pause to clear her throat. “Why are you naked?” </p>
<p>Dean shrugged nonchalantly and swam up to Hermione. He folded his arms on her lap. “I have the best question. Why aren’t you naked with me?” </p>
<p>“I could answer that plenty, thank you.” </p>
<p>“By all means, answer me plenty, baby. S’just a dip.” </p>
<p>Hermione scoffed and shook her head amusingly. She loved his spontaneity, but their camp was barely settled in and he was already starting his games! His scolding would wait, though, because Dean hugged her waist and pulled her in the water. “Damn it, Dean!” </p>
<p>He was catching hell for this later. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>